Butterflies
by kayframe
Summary: A storm traps the gang in the dojo. How will they entertain themselves? Kick smut, rated T to be safe.


My pulse was racing as his hands traveled up toward my inner thigh. I was starting to sweat and I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't force myself to do it. This was wrong. Jacks my best friend. This should not be happening but I was glad it was. I leaned forward, his hand now on my hip and he pulled my body toward his. My lips were mere centimeters away from his...

First I should probably tell you how the hell this all happened. Well it all started when it began to rain...

"Crap." I said feeling the first few drops on my head.

"Come on, lets get inside." Jack told me, placing his hand on the middle of my back, as we ran toward the dojo. I felt butterflies in my stomach and my face went hot.

"Hey guys" said Eddie as we entered the dojo. "It's really coming down out there!"

"I know," Said Jack, since I was too busy ringing out my damp hair, "it just came out of nowhere!"

"Yeah and thanks to the rain, I look like a raccoon!" I said pointing to my face, covered in dripping make-up.

"I think you still look great." Jack said, a slight smile playing on his face. There were those damn butterflies again! God why was I like this when Jack was around? I wiped the make-up off my face with a towel and glanced outside. The storm was even worse, the mall was deserted and Rudy was nowhere to be found! Probably cause he was smart and went home when he saw what the weather was going to be like.

We saw a flash of lightning and then, the power went out. Great. Just perfect!

"We'll now what?" Asked Milton, sounding annoyed.

"How about we play a game?" Asked Eddie

"Ok like what?" I asked curiously

"Truth or dare?" He asked

"No way dude! That's for 5th grade girls at sleepovers!" Jerry protested.

"Ok fine! What kind of game should we play?" Eddie asked

"Hmmm..." Jerry thought, wow, Jerry was actually thinking! "Oh I got it! What about The Nervous Game?" He asked

"What's that?" Milton wondered aloud.

"It's this game where you put your hand on one persons leg and work your way up. You keep asking "are you nervous" and hope to God they never say yes" Jerry explained sounding excited.

"Dude there's only one girl in here. Of courses were gonna be nervous and weirded out!" Yelled Milton

"Yeah, come on dude. Lets go into Rudy's office and watch a movie. Better than some creepy game." Said Eddie

"Fine ya big baby's!" Yelled Jerry as they started to walk away, "wait, what movie?" He asked as he started to walk towards the office as well.

That left just me and Jack. I looked at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. It was quiet and awkward but Jack spoke up after a few minutes.

"Too bad," he started "that game sounded fun."

"Yeah" I forced out with a strangled laugh.

"Wanna play?" He asked me flirtatiously.

How was I suppose to reply to that. I mean we're best friends, but how bad could it be to have Jack feel me up?

"Uhm, sure" I said sounding scared

"We don't have to" he said disappointing me a bit "I mean you sound... Nervous."

"Please," I said with a slight laugh, regaining my courage "I'm not nervous"

"Fine then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this?" He asked

He placed his hand on my knee. "Are you nervous?" He asked

"No" I said simply and his hand continued up my leg.

My pulse was racing as his hands traveled up toward my inner thigh. I was starting to sweat and I wanted to tell him to stop, but I couldn't force myself to do it. This was wrong. Jacks my best friend. This should not be happening but I was glad it was. I leaned forward, his hand now on my hip and he pulled my body toward his. My lips were mere centimeters away from his...

"Nervous yet?" He asked me, lips still so close to mine.

"Not at all" I said quietly closing the gap between us. The minute his lips touched mine I knew I never wanted this to end. His tongue grazed my bottom lip, begging for entrance, which I happily granted. Our tongues wrestles and his hand traveled from hip, under my shirt and I thew my arms around his neck. The kiss deepened as his hands made their way to my lower back and pulled me closer.

I heard whistles and cheers coming from the direction of Rudy's office. Pulling away from Jack, I looked over and the guys were clapping.

"Finally!" Yelled Jerry

"Seriously, as gross as this is, I can't believe it took you two this long!" Said Eddie. Milton nodded in agreement.

"If its so gross why are you still here?" I asked, arms still roped around Jacks neck.

"The tv isn't working, we had to have some sort of entertainment!" Jerry said as if it made perfect sense.

"Get outa here ya sickos!" Jack yelled throwing his shoe at the guys, causing them to retreat back into Rudy's office, slamming the door behind them.

"So, where were we?" I asked leaning back in, kissing Jack again. Those damn butterfly's were back again, but this time, I didn't mind.

**Ok, so this was my first story like this so sorry if it sucked but I got a review on one of my story's asking if I could do a story like this so here it is! :) hope you enjoyed it! Also, thanks to my amazing friend Isabel for helping me out with this! You da best girl! Haha :p anyway, thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**Kat**


End file.
